User talk:Archangel
Arch, most of the time, you won't need to tell people why you're editing something, unless it is someone else's, or a publicly-used article. (Like if you were to fix some corrections with Cadden Blackthorne, or add stuff in with the Battle of Onderon.) You can still tell others what you're doing on your own articles, if you want to, but it isn't necessary. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:16, 19 July 2007 (UTC) * Oh, I know. I just like to. For no reason at all, really. It's not like it takes any work, really, and it satiates the curiosity of anyone who might look at my pages. "Whoa, he edited this seventy-three times yesterday! I wonder why? ... Aw, he doesn't say!" --Archangel 17:12, 19 July 2007 (UTC) **Seventy-three times, and I'd wonder why, regardless... considering there's a "Show preview" button. :P Not saying there's anything bad about it, was just letting you know that it's not a necessity. I understand that you're aware of that, just emphasizing the reason for my bringing it up. :) --Cadden Blackthorne 17:43, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *** I only preview for syntactical errors in templates and other issues, never for typographical or content reasons... which, depending on how well my brain is working that day, could amount to some hefty corrections. I guess I'd preview more if I couldn't edit at any time, though... I do the same thing with posts on SWE, which I'd need to get out of the habit of if I'm ever not a moderator anymore. --Archangel 18:39, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Sith Order Article Next time, read the Discussion page before you do anything. It was already decided upon. Use the Sith Empire article and revamp it. It has huge violations against our posting policy that require recification, or it'll face deletion all-together. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:44, 21 July 2007 (UTC) * Firstly, that discussion's on the Sith Order article, not the Sith Empire article, which explains why I didn't notice it. Secondly, I take it you mean to simply eradicate what's there and replace it with Valyn's entirely? The article as-is is way too long to add to - but since all of that information looks like it was copy-pasted from Wookieepedia, shall I just tack on a link to that for those who want the full canon history? --Archangel 18:50, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ** Oh, and what of Valyn's Sith Order? It's technically separate from the SE, but it would need a new article so as not to replace the current Sith Order article. Any particular article name you'd like? --Archangel 18:53, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ***Just include it in the Sith Empire article. I don't see what's so bad about that. Valyn's Sith Order controls the Sith Empire. Just like how Palpatine's primary affiliation was the Empire, since he controlled it. We don't want people to simply use Sith Order, because it overshadows others' stories that way. That's why the original article was moved, and replaced with the list of different Sith Orders on the boards. It may seem to only affect Jag's and my organizations, but honestly, no one likes to be overshadowed. And considering the original Sith Order (thus moved to Sith Empire) article was about both to begin with, I'm not sure why you need two separate ones anyway. If you can think up something other than "Sith Order" or "the only true Sith Order" or something aside from nonsense like that, that's fine. But, for reasons that are my own, I'm not obliged to offer suggestions. It's nothing personal. Finally... the posting policy bit is shown on the Sith Empire's article itself. The discussion to move the Sith Order article that Valyn made to the Sith Empire article remained on the original because it pertained to the original article, not the new. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:12, 21 July 2007 (UTC)